Lost Fragments
by Bleach Munky
Summary: AU Ayaka, a girl from Karakura, is starting to remember people that dont exist and events that never happened, but what does it all mean?


Woot! so im back and im taking a temporary break from my Zoids fic... and chasing this plot bunny outta my mind Heres another fic inspired by my good friend Carrie The Ninja and its goes a lil somethin like this...

Ayaka Tachibana is a girl from Karakura Town who begins to remember people and events that never happened and is struggling along with her friend Masahiro Hisakawa to figure it out.

so before i begin to ramble... here the disclaimer!

*Disclaimer* bleach is property of Kubo Tite... i do however own the two main characters of this story... not that they mean that much lol

ONWARD N UPWARD!

* * *

"ughh... another strange dream"

She sits up on her cot rubbing her head. It was late in afternoon on a warm saturday in July. The numbers burning red came into focus after blinking a few times and squinting at the clock on her desk.

"5:33" she choked out. Her voice raspy from sleep

hopping off her cot she lazily lumbers around the room looking for clothes all the while wondering why she had fallen asleep in the middle of the afternoon. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"CRAP! Im late!"

"Yeah you are..." came a sarcastic male voice from her open window  
"Gah! Son of a... Hiro you scared me!"

standing in her window was childhood friend Masahiro, or Hiro for short. They had agreed to go sparring at 5 and the local dojo to help her to get her mind off the weird dreams and flashbacks she had been having for the past couple of months

"Nice pj's Aya... Are those booty shorts? whats OSU stand for anyway?"

"It stands for OH SHUT UP!" she shouts back

"ok ok... just hurry up so we can go!"

"i know... and I thought I told you to stop climbing up to my window years ago..."

"like I ever listen to you" he replies with a confident smirk

After catching a quick shower, getting dressed, and eating something light, she bolts out the door and into the street where Hiro had been patiently waiting.

The walk to the dojo wasnt a very long one but it was too long to spend the whole walk in silence. Hiro had realized the she was often getting lost in thought so he decided to try and get a quick glance into what was going on in his blond friends mind

"So... you still been having those crazy dreams about the people in the black kimonos with the katanas?"

"mmm" was all she muttered and he took that as a yes, but before he could formulate another question to ask she speaks out again

"Its weird..." she begins "I know I say that they are dreams, but there is something soo..."

"Familiar..." he supplies the word for her

"YES! Theres just something so familiar about the dreams" she concludes "Its almost as if they are memories. Only that when I try to think about them all I get is static, kinda like my brain is denying access to them."

He nods knowingly because he had been having the strange dreams too, but wasn't too keen on telling people what he dreamed about. He had decided that was a bad idea once his dreams started becoming slightly more mature once he entered middle school.

They arrive at the dojo shortly after 7 p.m. And breath a small sigh of relief at the fact that there is not many people in there so they wont have to worry about cutting loose and really going at it.

After emerging from respective changing rooms they go into a short game of rock paper scissors to see which style of martial arts they would be using. Ayaka wins as usual, seeing as Hiro has no skill at the childish game, and decides on Judo.

They take up their stances and the match commences. The room heats up as the pair exert themselves, the intensity of the training evident to the people who have now stopped to watch them. Most of the people there were regulars and have been for sometime, so they know the two are both skilled warriors because they have been coming here since they were youngins.

Ayakas parents began bringing her at the age of 6 to learn some self defense and Hiros parents started bringing him around the age of 7 just to give the boy a way to work off his excess of energy. They had their first match a few weeks late wherein Ayaka had laid him out cold in the first few minutes of the match much to Hiros humiliation, from then on they had become sparring partners, with him swearing one day he'd beat her.

They were now in their late teens, Ayaka 19, Hiro 18. Hiro had won a few times by using his obvious height and weight advantage over her but most times Ayaka would win, one reason being she was more experienced and a better study of the martial arts then him, she was also faster due to her diminutive stature, something that earned Hiro a kick to the face when ever he felt bold enough to point out.

"You two going at it again?" calls out a familiar female voice from the crowd of onlookers

the voice belonged to Tatsuki Arisawa, A student from the same college the two went to. Letting down their guard they turn to greet the girl.

"Hey Tatsuki" greets Hiro happily while Ayaka just grunts out an incoherent greeting.

She was still peeved that she had lost to Tatsuki in the vale tudo womens championship waaaay back in high school

"You still upset about the match Ayaka?" Ayaka only glares at the girl in response "Come on dont be sucha weenie... its been years since that happened"

"So what! The judges were slanted! I shoulda won" fumes Ayaka

seeing an eruption was imminent Hiro jumps between the girls trying to diffuse the situation but is roughly pushed back by both Tatsuki and Ayaka

"YEAH RIGHT! Stop being such a sore loser!" fires back Tatsuki angrily

"Oh PLEASE! Your parents paid them off and you know it!" shouts Ayaka

"Whatever Munchkin... I KICKED your sorry arse then, and I can KICK your sorry arse now..." spits Tatsuki putting emphasis on her words to get the point across

"You mannish bitch... LETS GO!!! NOW!!" Screams Ayaka turning red and motioning to the mat

Tatsuki drops her duffel bag and forgoes getting changed, and launches into a crazed attack on Ayaka who responds by putting her defense up to protect herself from the barrage. After about a half minute the combo of attacks is over and Ayaka finally goes on the offense landing a blow to Tatsukis face

"There! Now ya got a mark to accent your 5 oclock shadow!" laughs Ayaka

"I'll kill you!" was Tatsukis frantic response as she launches into another combination of attacks

Ayaka does fairly well against the storm of fists for the first few seconds but suddenly loses her balance on Tatsukis sloppily discarded martial arts attire as she is back pedaling away from the attacking girl. As she moves her arms away from her face to cushion her fall Tatsuki connects her shin to Ayakas head sending her full speed into the mat and subsequently knocking her out.

Seeing what has just happened and seeing his friend checking out. Hiro jumps in and blocks Tatsukis next punch which was aimed at the face of the downed girl.

"Enough! Tatsuki calm down... are you trying to kill her!" Hiro yells already upset

"Hell yes im tryin' to kill her!"

After a few seconds of struggling Hiro starts losing his grip on the enraged girl and decides now would be a good time to reposition and flips her on to her back, causing her to release a shrill gasp as her back contacts the ground

"I said ENOUGH!" he yells once again finally getting thru to the girl

"Alright! Im sorry! Get off me..." she responds out of breath

complying with her wishes Hiro removes himself from her and runs over to Ayaka who already has a crowd forming around her

"Aya! Aya!" he picks the still unconscience girl up off the mat and panics when there is no response

"Ayaka answer me!" he tries again, shaking her softly but still gets no response

"Oh no... Some call for help!" he shouts to no one in particular

::Meanwhile inside Ayakas' head::

"Renji theres girl over there who saw the whole thing" a female voice calls out tiredly

"Damn Ichigo... always making a scene and leaving us with the clean up" this time a gruff male voice is heard

"Just go wipe her memory while I take care of this guy"

"Im on it El" the manly voice replies

"Who are you!? And what did you do to Hiro!?" Ayaka screams to the best of her ability but instead out comes a raspy croak

"Its ok Ma'am, this'll all be over soon" the man coo's trying his best to sound soothing

::In the hospital::

"Lets see here... Masahiro is it?" a female doctor calls out in light tone while scanning the room

"Yes! uh... that me..." he stands up looking around making sure no one else with the same name jumps up

"Ah yes your the one who brought in the young lady named..." she then looks down at her clip board "Lets see uhh... Ayaka"

"Yes that was me... and thats my friend... how is she doctor... uh... mmm..."

"Deneb. My name is doctor Deneb Tenoh" she confims reaching out her hand to shake his

"Oh ok... Masahiro Hisakawa" he says evenly gently shaking her hand "How is she doc?

"Well..." Doctor Tenoh begins but trails off

* * *

ooo that was a wicked lil cliffie.... my bad XD stay tuned to see whats in store for poor lil Ayaka

Comment, Corrections, anything you wanna let me in on and you think would be a good idea is welcomed... but please be gentle :D


End file.
